New Life
by Clawfire
Summary: This is an amazingly upgraded version of my old 'New Life'. It starts at the beginning and will obviously be better than the original version. It will be changed just a little from the original story line. Rated 'T' for violence.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back from my time in the 'Cave of Writer's Block'! And I am starting out by doing...An edited version of my old 'Fusion Fall' story! I have improved from my state of bad writing(No offense to people who actually write like how I used too)and I am continuing to improve. Anyways, enough of my rambling, onto the new and improved story!**

_ My dreams are filled with ending screaming, people running, some sprinting, wailing, and many other things. From what, I do not know. I try and stop a person, but he pushes me on the ground. And suddenly, I'm falling into blackness. _

I wake up sweating. In front of me is the large, floor-length mirror that my grandmother used to own. I sigh. _What the heck was that dream about? _I think to myself. I get out of my ebony-wood four poster bed. The sheets and comforter and lime green, my favorite color. I change into purple denim skinny jeans and a light blue polka-dot short-sleeved shirt, with multiple colored polka dots. I slip on my black combat boots and socks and brush my hair. My hair is a dull red. I hate my hair, its to dull.

I wish it was a bright, fiery red, like a flame. I put on the black leather choker with the large skull head that Grim had given me when my grandmother died. I carefully touch the skull. The skull seemed to cause a knock on the door. I slip on my leather fingerless gloves and open the door. It's Mandy. I sigh, in my head of course, because if Mandy heard me, I'd get a rude comment.

"Come on! It's breakfast time!" Mandy says with fake happiness, of course, if she actually smiled, we would be in trouble. Being her sister, I inherited her sarcasm. Together, we're the bullies in the neighborhood. Currently she is eighteen, old enough to drive. While, I'm thirteen. My lucky number. Together we walk down the stairs of our new house. When Mandy turned eighteen, she bought a car and a house. Well not really 'bought'. See, she is scary enough that she got a real estate agent to get a Tudor style house. She gives me some breakfast, waffles with strawberry cream.

"So..." Mandy begins to ask. We both know that today is the day. Dexter and his robots had discovered a large green planet along with the discovering of, Mars, Pluto, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and the other planets, had disappeared. The shape of the planets were found on the new green planet. The green planet was named 'Planet Fusion' because of the fused planets. Anyways, Dexter had a suspicion that the planet was going to 'devour' us. So, he decided to have children thirteen and up prepare for the battle. Unfortunately, the planet has been sending minor enemies. The first, a green blob with red eyes and a black mouth.

"Yeah." I say quietly. I was one of those chosen to go on this day. When I finish my breakfast, we go into the car and drive to Sector V. The drive is quick with my excitement. "Luna?" Mandy asks.

"Yeah?" I reply. "Kick the enemies butts, okay?" Mandy says, reassuring me. Mandy is always harsh, but sometimes lightens up around me. But, after she goes to her assigned destination, she will act like a stranger to me. We nod and she goes to the assignment section of the KND's tree, transported by an elevator. I walk to the elevator that will take me to the team assignment section.

"Luna Devilson." I say to the director. The director looks shocked. He probably thinks it's an odd name. I give him a glare and his eyes widen. He knows. He points me to the girls section. I walk there casually. Some girl scowls at me. I roll my eyes. What would they know? They're probably snobs. I sit on one of the benches. One of the scowling girls comes up to me.

"So, what the heck am I looking at? Some wannabe in homeless people clothes most likely." The girl says. She has long brown hair, with small blue eyes. Her eyebrows are plucked, so that only a thin line of hairs shows. Shes wearing makeup. Her nails manicured.

"And you're wearing makeup because...? What? You think the enemy will be like 'Oh my gosh! I'm totally not going to kill her!' and go on his merry way? Well I have a newsflash for you little Miss Bubblehead, the enemy won't care! You're going to get killed whether you wear makeup or not!" I say as If she was a small child being scolded.

I find what I am looking for. A break. A tear in her eye. The tear falls and I catch it in my hand.

"Makeup won't get you anywhere." I say simply. "T-t-takes one to k-k-know o-o-one." The girl says. She is stuttering. I smirk, and walk to the front of the group. The director has called us to go inside the treehouse. The male director goes with the boys while another director comes out of the door.

"Hello, my name is Erica. I will be your guide." The second director says. _Great, another robot. _I think to myself. She walks toward the door. The girls follow. There are only six of us, including myself. Of course, we are only the first batch of girls. We walk into the house and we are greeted with bookshelves and glass cases, that sparkle like a diamond in the sun.

"These will be your clothes and communicators for your adventure." Erica says with a smile. "You are free to pick what you like." She says. I walk toward one of the bookshelves. It has a package of clothes in each spot. Shoes included. I pick out an outfit that contains several items; a long-sleeved white shirt, a black leather jacket, a short black skirt, white tights, and lime green combat boots. I already had those, but the ones from the package aren't scuffed and don't have the buckles coming loose.

Next we go to the communicators. There are several shapes,; triangles, squares, rectangles, circles, and other shapes I don't even know. I pick out a lime green circle communicator. At the end of the day we go home. I go home alone. I pick out the leftover salad from yesterday and eat. Tomorrow we will go into groups. I sleep soundlessly, with no repeats of the previous dream.

**A/N: Well? How** d**id you like it? Criticism appreciated.**


End file.
